Keep Your Finger off the Switch
by Mighty Pen
Summary: Don't you understand your own delusion?! / Don't you understand your own confusion?! Meet Ally, the manager of HHH. This is her life. And you better keep your finger off the switch while she tells her story.
1. Default Chapter

"Keep Your Finger off the Switch"

"Keep Your Finger off the Switch"

__

All these stupid rules! Ha, that's a good one. "All these stupid rules" doesn't apply to my life. There are no rules in the World Wrestling Federation. Hell, Vince let's us do whatever the hell we want. Party all night; sleep with anyone we want, as long as we are back in the arena by ten. It's all good. 

__

Does anybody know who's sleeping with who? Well, that certainly applies to anyone here- married or not. One day you see Trish in the backseat of Kurt Angle's car, and the next day she's in Matt Bloom's car. Oh, it's true- it's true. 

__

It's our time! Hell, yeah it is. New morons join the WWF everyday demanding more and more. They say it is their time- their "era." Well, I got news for them. It isn't there time- it's _my _time. _Our_ time. Yeah, that's right- I manage Hunter Hearst Helmsley, in real life his name is Jean-Paul Levesque. And when your with HHH, it your time all the time.

Well, now it's time for Ally's story. My story. And you better keep your finger off the switch. 

*-*-*-*-*

"Hmm… Are sure you want to end with a Pedigree?" I asked, flipping through the script. "I mean, Paul Wight is awfully big and we don't need you injuring yourself again." I pointed to Jean-Paul's quadriceps, which he had injured a few months before. Jean nodded. "Yes. I am sure. I am that-" I sighed. "Damn good, I know, I know." 

"Yup." Jean kissed me on the cheek, much to my dislike. I really didn't care for Jean that much, probably because he was married and he continued hit on me, after I had repeatedly told him no. "Alright, Jean. That's enough." I pushed him off of me. "Aw, Ally. Can't I give you one innocent kiss on the cheek? You are my manager…" I glared at him. "Check with your wife first." 

"Ally… My marriage isn't going so well." Jean said. I blinked. "So get a divorce. If you think you can just hit on me because your marriage isn't going well, you're wrong. Get a fucking divorce." Jean hung his head. "Sorry, Ally. Anyway- Let's go. My match is next." I reluctantly got up, not making any eye contact with Jean. I hated doing this. I hated Jean. I didn't know how much more I could take. 

__

DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOUR OWN DELUSION?! 

DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOUR OWN CONFUSUON?! 

I didn't know. I knew this was all a delusion- I didn't belong here. I didn't belong with the high class crowd with all the glitz and glamour. I was confused- Jean confused me, this whole fucking life style confused me! Jean showed off his muscles as he walked down the ramp. I was behind him, sucking my stomach in to make my chest look bigger- Just like Vince told me too. 

The flash photography burned my eyes, but I couldn't squint. I was aware of what my body was being put through, but I didn't do anything about it. As Jean made his way into the ring, he was thrown a Mic. He was going to bullshit about how "damn good" he was, and then I would have to agree with him. No, he wasn't good. He was a sick, bastard who I despised. But, still, every Monday and Tuesday I would have to put my best face forward. I hated being a phony. 

Jean started to talk about Ken Shamrock, his new enemy. "And I'll tell you one thing, Ken Shamrock- As far as your challenge at Armageddon is concerned, I accept. My European Championship belt will be on the line, and I will win it back!" Jean handed me the Mic with a little massage on my neck. I shivered the whole time, but made sure that I stood my ground. 

"So, Ken Shamrock-" I said, with a wicked grin on my face, "I hear you like pain. Well, you're going to get a lot of it at Armageddon." Our music played again and we stepped out of the ring, and into the backstage areas. "I am going to go change for my match." I declared as we stepped into the lounge. Jean looked at me stupidly. "You have a match tonight?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes! I told you yesterday. I am defending my women's title against Stacy. Don't you listen to anything I tell you? Or do you tune me out when I don't say 'Jean' and 'that damn good' in the same sentence?" Jean frowned. "Listen, Ally, I am sorry. It totally slipped my mind." I sat down. "This isn't working, Jean. You and me. I don't like this."

Jean started to stroke my wavy blonde hair. His hand got lost in it. "Ally-" He began. "No, Jean." He stopped stroking my hair and I left. I headed for the showers, as I wanted to freshen up a bit. As I sprinted to the showers, I tried my hardest not to cry. 

*-*-*-*-*

"**_One, two, three!_**" Earl Hebner tapped his callused hand down on the canvas, and I was completely in shock. I had just dropped my title to Stacy, when Jean was supposed to come out and save me. The bastard never came out! 

I stalked up the ramp, and headed for the lounge. I saw him on the couch, getting more that friendly with Joanie Laurer. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed. Jean and Joanie unhooked from each other. Jean solemnly said, "where's your belt?" I glared at him. I took my hand, which was gloved, and slapped him square across the face. 

"My belt is around Stacy's waist now because you can't follow a fucking script!" Jean gasped. "Oh my god…" He muttered. I shook my head. "FUCK YOU!" I screamed. I left the lounge, while Jean furiously tried to run after me. 

__

You don't know trouble! I don't know trouble? My middle name is trouble. My whole life was trouble and tragedy and suffering. I thought it would end when I came to the WWF, but it was only beginning.

**__**

A/N: So what do you think? Should I leave it how it is or add another chapter?

Disclaimer: I own Ally and Vince McMahon owns the WWF. Lyrics are from "My Time" and they belong to the WWF as well. 


	2. Fake

(A/N: Just get to things straight, the last chapter is a prologue ****

(A/N: Just get to things straight, the last chapter is a prologue. This is the first actual chapter, where things hotter, heavier, and longer. Just wanted to clear that up…) 

Disclaimer: I own Ally Mitchell. Vince McMahon owns the WWF and it's characters, moves, and shows. Wrestlers own themselves. This plot is fictional, I have nothing against Triple H (Jean-Paul Levesque- I think he is a great wrestler and person! Get better, Jean!) I just thought he would be a great leading man. 

Summary: In this chapter, Ally recollects on her debut in the WWF in a dream. 

Genre: Drama/Angst

Rating is R for language, drug use (later chapters), and slight sexual content. (Later chapters)

Author: Felicia (Mighty Pen)

"Keep Your Finger off the Switch"

Chapter One- Fake 

I entered my hotel room, which I had all to myself. Jean had a room to himself too, unless he decided to bring a slut into it-which happened every night. I threw my bags at the side of the bed in a huff. I turned on the lamp and plopped down on the bed. 

From under the bed, I pulled out a script for Smack!Down. I sighed. Jean and I would be the first to come out to talk, then Ken would come out and beat the living shit out of Jean, when all I did was scream and rant. I flipped through later pages, seeing if I would get my title back anytime soon. 

I saw an interesting little paragraph- There would be a triple threat match at Armageddon with Nora (Molly Holly), Gail, and I. And it would be for the number one contendership for the women's title. I was yet to find out who would win, but I hope I would get my title back. Hopefully Jean wouldn't be involved in saving anyone, because he would only fuck it up again. 

I flipped back to the first page. I saw that I had highlighted my part in pink, my favorite color. I read the first few lines over before I fell asleep.

JEAN: Well, folks- I said it once, I said it twice, hell, I said it three times! But I am going to say it until you morons get it into your head- I AM THAT DAMN GOOD! I am the Game. Who dares to step in the ring with the Game?

ALLY: I think that Ken Shamrock is a big idiot. He's challenged Hunter over and over. How many Pedigrees and how many losses will Ken need to receive before he realizes that Hunter is the Game and all he is a loser? 

(Ken Shamrock comes into the ring and puts Hunter in the Ankle Lock)

(ALLY SCREAMS)

I dropped the script in my sleep. I dreamt of something- something oddly familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. 

__

*-*-*-*-*

__

"Do you want this? DO YOU?" Kurt Angle screamed at the dozen amateurs in the model ring. "It takes a lot to get where we are today. Lots of blood, sweat, and tears." Tazz joined in. I peered over my shoulder and saw my best friend, Brendan, crying. "If you're crushed and unmotivated now, then get the fuck out." Kurt said to Brendan. I held my head up high and blinked, trying my best not to cry.

"If you want to be a superstar in the World Wrestling Federation, then you got to have guts." Tazz continued with his Brooklyn accent. I felt my stomach churn. Was I really ready for this? "You." Tazz said, pointing to me. I gulped. "Yes, sir." I said. I felt like I was in boot camp- technically, it was like being in boot camp. 

"DO YOU HAVE GUTS?" Tazz screamed. Kurt Angle popped his gum, looking at Tazz examine my motivation and determination. "YES!" I screamed. "Show me." Tazz said. "Show me you have guts. I want you to spear me and beat the shit out of me. I want you to pretend that I am that horrible math teacher that flunked you."

Tazz stood back, ready for me to strike. "ARE YOU GONNA DO IT?" I narrowed my eyes and with all my force, my head pummeled into his stomach and he fell flat on the ground. I took my hand and slapped him. I put all my weight on top of him and just, like he said, beat the shit out of him. 

When he told me all right, I got up and straightened my shirt. "NOW!" Tazz said, with a big smile on his face. "That was guts… And she hurt me pretty hard, too." I smiled for a split second, feeling like I accomplished something. "You." He pointed to Brendan. I felt a sigh of relief come out of me, and knew that I was headed for success.

The next day, I entered the wrestling school, wearing the army outfit they gave to us as we entered. I slipped it over my jeans and tank top and went into the ring. I was early, because Tazz and Kurt Angle were there, talking, and someone else, Amy Dumas was there too. 

"Ally…" Kurt said. He shook my hand. "We're outside today. Obstacle course. I don't believe you met Amy Dumas?" I smiled. "No… Hey Lita… I mean, Amy." Amy smiled. "Ally… Kurt has shown me some videos of your work. I am impressed." I turned a bright red, and smiled again. "Oh, god, they're coming… All right, Ally… Outside." Tazz said. 

As I entered the muddy field, I saw tires and large tin garbage cans. I saw my fellow students stretching, so I knew we were going to be climbing and crawling and running. "Where's Brendan?" I asked someone. This girl, a girl with long nails and stringy hair, raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know?"

I shook my head. "No… What happened?" She sighed. I think her name was Sherry. "They kicked Brendan out. He didn't have guts, apparently." My jaw hung low. Now there were eleven of us… And in the eleven of us, only two would make it. God, life is a bitch. "All right, people." Amy said, stepping out. "I am going to be a new judge, here, too. Your mission today is to go through the obstacle course and back. When I blow the whistle, you go." TWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

I sped off like a hungry lion. My two legs bounced in and out of the tires. As I made my way out of the tire course, I tripped off a stack of mud and fell. I heard my bones crack. "Fuck," I muttered. I got up and went for the ropes. There were five lined up, and then, after we climbed the ropes, we would make our way through a jungle gym. Then we would run about half a kilometer. We'd tap a green thing and then make our way back again. 

After I got off the fifth ropes, I made my way on top of the gigantic jungle gym. I tripped through one of the holes and caught myself from falling thirteen feet by gripping one of the poles. I made my way through the jungle gym like that, reaching and climbing. As I jumped down, I felt my ankle swell. The sweat started to pour off of me and I was covered in mud. My hands were cut and bleeding and I probably had a million and one bruises. 

I started to breathe heavy, and my side began to ache. My heart pounded in my throat, and I could barely think straight. I was hot- this suit was not thin and I felt wet and humid all over. As I began to run the half-mile, I was even with Sherry. She was also covered in sweat, but she was a drop thinner than I was, and had more gain on me. Well, screw her, I was going to beat her. As I pushed myself further, I reached the green first. Now I would have to go back.

I don't know how I did it. I just climbed, crawled, gripped, and ran. I couldn't think anymore. The only word in my head was determined. As I made my way through the last tire, I heard the whistle blow. I didn't know if I was the first one or not, but I did know that the whole field went black and I fell limp onto the mud. 

"All right…" Kurt said. He held a blue slip in his hand. My heart stopped beating for a second. This was it. This was were the rest of everyone's life would change. I couldn't go back home and tell everyone I failed. I couldn't live with that. People were counting on me- I couldn't let them down now. No, not after I worked so hard. Please god, I prayed. Let me have this for them. My heart began back to its normal pace, but when Kurt opened the slip it went 100 beats a second, I am almost positive it did.

"Okay," Our Olympic Hero said. "I know how much you all worked for this, and each and every one of you were great. Some were better than others. Peter, Amy, and I had to use our own judgement and it was a very hard decision… I don't want to waste anyone's time anymore, so here it is…" My stomach churned hard and I felt myself go limp again. Holy shit, I couldn't black out now. I needed this.

"Our final decisions are William Roberts and Ally Mitchell. Both showed fearless efforts and hard determination and motivation." Peter said. My eyes widened. He handed William and I a contract for two years to the WWF. He handed me a pen and I shakily wrote out my name: Ally Mitchell. Oh my god. 

*-*-*-*-*

_"Hmm… How much do you weigh, Ally?" Vince McMahon asked me. I gulped. I sat in front of his desk in a pair of baggy jeans and a Nike sweatshirt. "One forty three, Mr. McMahon. All muscles." Vince frowned. "Hmm… I would like to get you down to one thirty five. I am going to assign you a personal trainer." He stared at my chest, which was a small, 32B cup. "Hmm…" He said again. "Would you like to be a large 38D?" Vince asked me. I stared at him. "B-breast implants?" I asked. _

Vince sighed. "It's very safe, Ally, and it would be good for your career." I stared down at my chest. I always objected to cosmetic surgery and thought people should accept their natural body. But I got this job and I needed it. "All right," I said, unsure. "A D would be fine." Vince stood up, and told me to get up. I stood still as a tree and he critiqued my body with a fine tooth comb. 

"All right, I am going to get you contacts to make your eyes a crisp gray shade. I also suggest for you to get some very, very good brand of hair dye. Red hair won't just do for your character. Blonde, made longer with extensions, and made wavier with a curling iron." I closed my eyes and felt them welling up. Fuck no! I didn't want my breasts two sizes larger. I didn't want my green eyes gray. I liked my bobbed cut red hair, and hated blonde. Fuck no! I didn't want this… I didn't want this…

"Sure, Mr. McMahon. Anything." What a fool I was. 

*-*-*-*-*

"MY TIME… OUR TIME! ALL THESE STUPID RULES!" I came out with Jean. It was my first time televised, and boy, I was so nervous. The crowd cheered when they saw me. They didn't even know who I was. They probably liked my fake gray eyes and my fake hair and my fake chest. I cringed as I walked. I felt the saline bounce up and down inside of me. It was all I was… Fake.

I got more than I bargained for with this job. 


	3. Going Corporate

(A/N: All right… Hmmm… Okay, now where did we leave off ****

(A/N: All right… Hmmm… Okay, now where did we leave off? Ah, yes! Now listen- I am sure that what Vince did to Ally doesn't happen in the WWF, I just did that to make it more dramatic. Please don't sue me, I have nothing!)

(Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns the WWF and it's characters, shows, and moves. Wrestlers of the WWF own themselves. I own Ally.)

(Summary: In this chapter, Vince asks Ally and Jean to join the Corporation and Ally agrees, saying it would be the chance of a lifetime.)

(Genre: Angst/Drama or Drama/Angst, whatever you prefer)

(Rating is R for language, drug use, and slight sexual content)

(Author: Felicia (Mighty Pen)) 

"Keep Your Finger off the Switch"

Chapter Two- Going Corporate 

I slapped Jean on the back, congratulating him on winning the hardcore title. The camera was rolling on us backstage, so I had to show some affection. "And there's going to be another title around my waist next Sunday at Armageddon! The European title which I will win back from Ken Shamrock." Jean told me, slamming the door to our dressing room.

"Jean, you're not going to win. I already read the script." I had to break it to him gently- I didn't want another tantrum of his to erupt. "Is that so?" Jean asked. He turned red in the face, and his eyes narrowed at me. His cutting glance sent chills up my spine. "Yes… Here's the script." I pulled it out of my bag, and before I could even open to the page, Jean grabbed it.

As he read on, he got redder and redder. "What the fuck is this piece of shit?" Jean threw the script at me. Just as he did, the door opened, and in walked Vince McMahon. "VINCE!" Jean shot up. I closed my eyes; not wanting to see what Jean was going to do to Vince. "Jean-Paul, calm down…" Vince said. He shot a glance toward me. 

"Hello, Ally… You're looking, quite nice today." He smiled a wicked smile at me. I was wearing a velvet neon green shirt and a velvet gray skirt. My hair, if you could call it that, cascaded my shoulders. "Thanks, Mr. McMahon," I muttered quickly. He took a seat next to me on the couch and smiled. "Look, kids." Vince said, pulling out a script, "I have here the best fucking thing that happened to your career!" 

Jean, who was back to his normal color, smiled. I leaned over Vince's shoulder to read it. I pulled a hair extension out of my face. "It's this whole big story line where the whole WWF goes against the Corporation, and you're among them. Then, Shane comes and brainwashes both of you, and you turn on everyone to go to the Corporate. We want you to be apart of the Corporation!"

I gasped. "Jean! Do you know what this can do? It can launch our careers!" Jean snorted. "I already launched my career. It might do yours some good." I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, thanks, Vince." I said. I didn't want to hug him, but I was really thrilled. So, I just patted the back of gray tweed suit. "Oh, you're very welcome, Ally." He took a hand and moved it gently over my left breast. "Very welcome." 

Jean chuckled. Vince said goodbye, and I just completely broke down crying.

*-*-*-*-*

A half-hour later, I was still crying. Jean didn't give a fuck- he left as soon as I started to cry. I sprawled myself all over the couch, and cried onto pillows, cushions, myself- anything I could find. Five minutes later, someone entered the room. I thought it was Jean. I looked up and it was Dwayne. 

"Dwayne." I said softly. I was in shock and I was a little clueless. I always had a crush on Dwayne, but I didn't know if he felt the same way about me. "What's the matter?" He asked, concerned. I sniffed. My heart hurt, literally, and so did my side. "Nothing…" I said, trying to get him away. I did not want him to see me like this. 

"Now why would you be crying your eyes out and breathing heavy if there wasn't anything wrong?" Dwayne asked, now sitting next to me. "Jean- and Vince…" I sniffled. Dwayne clenched his fists. "What the fuck did those bastards do now?" I wiped away my last tear. "Vince…" I gulped. "Wants Jean and I to join the corporation…" I gulped again. "And… And… He put his hands on my chest… As if I were some fucking prostitute!" 

Dwayne shook his head. "That mother-" I grabbed his shoulders. "No, Dwayne." He looked at me. "What are talking about, 'no, Dwayne?' That guy disrespected you!" I nodded. "I know- but I don't want to cause trouble. It may get me out a job. And I really need the money." Dwayne shook his head. "That's unbelievable, Alexandra!" I looked at him. "No… It's just Ally." 

"Have a good time in Corporation, _Ally!" _

"Dwayne- wait!" 

*-*-*-*-*

__

No chance! No chance in hell you've got! No chance… No chance in hell… Come on, come on, come and get it! Come on… Come on, come on, come and get it… YEAH! No chance…

My new theme song. And it's true. I really don't have a chance in hell. "Welcome, the new members of the Corporate- Ally and TRIPLE H!" The crowd went wild, shouting and chanting Jean's name and mine. I waved and smiled. As I did so, I felt a pang in my heart for Dwayne. I kept on waving though, and was given a 'McMahon Era' shirt. I put it on and the crowd went nuts. Sure, they hate the Corporate, but they seemed to like… Me. 

I posed for some pictures, proudly showing my new tee shirt. Vince whispered to me to suck my stomach in. 

*-*-*-*-*

"Here." Shane handed me a short, skinny object. "What the hell do I do with this?" I asked. I held it between my fingertips. Shane, Jean, Stephanie and I were hanging out at the backyard of the hotel. "It's a joint, Ally." Stephanie said. Jean handed her a beer and she drank it in the blink of an eye. 

"You mean like marijuana?" I asked. Stephanie, who was working on another beer, didn't answer me. Hunter, who was busy lighting his own joint, didn't answer either. Shane sat back on a beach chair. "Yes… Just take it. It doesn't hurt, after all." I held it farther away from me. "It's illegal." I said.

Shane blinked. "No, it isn't. Are you scared or something?" I raised an eyebrow. "Ally Mitchell be scared? I think not." I took the joint to my lips and inhaled it. A wonderful sensation went through me, and I felt fuzzy. "Was it that bad?" Jean asked me. I shook my head. Everything started to spin. "No." I took another puff. 

"Welcome to the Corporation, drug buddy." Stephanie said. 

__ ****


	4. Eyebrow Comfort

"Keep Your Finger off the Switch" ****

"Keep Your Finger off the Switch"

Chapter Four- Eyebrow Comfort

"A party?" I asked. Shane and Stephanie were at my door, asking me to come to a little party. "Where is it?" I asked, getting more interested by the minute. Shane grinned. "Our place." I raised an eyebrow in excitement. "I am so there." Stephanie held her hand out.

"That's not all- drugs, alcohol, that kind of thing." I sighed. "Didn't I say I was already there? Anyway, who else is coming?" Shane bit his lip. "Well, us, you, Jean, probably Matt and Jeff, and Adam. And probably crazed fans that want to get high." I laughed. "Sounds good. Just hold up, and let me change." Shane stopped me. "Don't. Everyone's vision is going to be too fuzzy to see you anyway." 

I nodded. "True, true. All right, I am game. Let's get going." Stephanie grinned. "It's going to be one wild night of drugs, drinking, and sex." 

*-*-*-*-*

"ISN'T THIS GREAT?" Shane shouted to me over the blasting, heavy metal music. I pointed to my ears. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I shouted. But it was no use. Shane couldn't hear me. In fact, no one could hear themselves talk, or think. The music was deafening. 

I was a little tipsy from five beers and seven marijuana and I slumped back into a chair. "Come on, the party is just beginning." Somebody said to me. This person was someone I didn't even know, but yet I felt like I knew him forever. Before I got back onto the dance floor, I gave myself a quick injection of cocaine.

"WOO!" I screamed. I turned down the music and everyone, drunk or not, high or not, turned to me. "Who wants some action?" I shouted, even though everyone could hear me now. My voice was slurred and my speech was garbled. "YEA!" The crowd shouted in unison. I slowly turned the music back on. "Stand back." 

Slowly, I took off her top- a stretchy, pink crop top with strings in the back. I untied the strings. When my shirt was completely off, I threw it into the crowds. "Psst- Ally." Shane whispered. "I didn't know you knew how to strip!" I laughed. "I don't." Shane's jaw hung low. The music was still on an all time low. My shirt was being ripped into shreds by high and drunk fans. I heard a guy cheer because he got my shirt strap. 

Licking my lips, I slowly unhooked my bra from the back. Everyone gasped as it was totally off. My fake chest just amazed everyone. I threw my bra into the crowd. Ironically, just as I threw it, the door opened and my bra fell into the arms of Dwayne. "ALLY?" Dwayne asked. I gasped.

"Woah, nice chest." He said sheepishly. I blushed a deep magenta. Dwayne sniffed the air. "I smell smoke and liquor. Vodka and beer." Shane cleared his throat. "Dwayne, I have the party under control, alright? And I believe that Ally was stripping." 

Dwayne snorted. "Not anymore she isn't." Dwayne placed my bra back on my chest unsuccessfully, and it slid off again. "Ah, fuck it," He muttered. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me out of the party. 

*-*-*-*-*

Now, I was fully aware that Dwayne was carrying me around the streets with me on his shoulder and no top on. We got a great deal of stares. I actually passed out when Dwayne was rounding the third corner. As soon as I woke, I was being placed down on a bed. Dwayne's bed. 

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked loudly. Dwayne sighed. "You are spending the night with me in my apartment." He announced. I sat upright so fast that my head hurt. "No, I am not!" I shouted. Yes, I did have feelings for Dwayne, but I was not, and I repeat, WAS NOT, sleeping in his apartment for a night.

"Yes, and that's final." He said. I glared at him. "I am going to have a hangover in the morning. I get cranky with hangovers." Dwayne smiled. "Great." He took off his shirt and I shuddered. "Wait, where are you going to sleep?" I asked. Dwayne chuckled. "The living room." I shook my head. "No. I am going to the living room."

I got up, but Dwayne pushed me down. His hand gently brushed my chest. When Vince did that, I felt cold and ashamed. But it was different with Dwayne. "Sorry," He muttered. I shook my head. "It's alright." I got back into his bed and draped the covers over me. I bought the sheets to my nose. They smelled just like Dwayne. Prickles danced on my neck.

"Good night," Dwayne muttered. He kissed me on the head. Long after he left the room, his touch played on my forehead.

*-*-*-*-*

__

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock. The clock in the living room was the only sound that kept Dwayne awake. He kept going into his room to check on me, and every time he checked, I was the same- fast asleep. Dwayne, in only a pair of sweat shorts, slicked his hair back with sweaty hands. He longed to go into the room with me, into the same bed, actually.

Slowly, careful not to wake me up, Dwayne tiptoed into his room. I kicked the covers off as usual, and Dwayne wrapped them back around me. "She's so beautiful," He breathed. He closed his eyes, and thought. He thought about when he first walked into Shane's place and saw me with my bare chest.

"Damn it, I can't resist the temptation." He muttered. He slowly slid into the bed and took my wobbly hand. He massaged my knuckles, which were cracked from fighting so much. Slowly, he moved his fingers around them, making my hand silky again. I stirred a bit and moaned, but I didn't wake up. He dropped my hand gently. 

His hands crept to my neck, where he breathed deeply on. In my slumber, I felt his hot air looming down on me. Next he put his head on my chest, listening to my steady heartbeat. His was thumping wildly. As he still kept his head on my heart, his two hands eased their way up to my chest and rested there. Before Dwayne fell asleep, he whispered, "god, I want you." 


	5. And Then Jean Walks In...

"Keep Your Finger off the Switch" ****

"Keep Your Finger off the Switch"

Chapter Five- And Then Jean Walks In…

*

"Good morning," Dwayne said cheerfully as I walked into the kitchen. He seemed different. Like he was happy to see me, but in the same sense he wanted me to go back to sleep. I sniffed the air. Bacon sizzling filled my nostrils. 

"That smells excellent," I commented, pulling out a blue cushioned chair. "It's my famous bacon. I can't make pie," He joked. Dwayne slid a plate in front of me. A piece of toast with butter lay next to the nine strips of bacon he gave me. 

Taking a bit of toast, he also gave me some coffee. "I don't like to be treated like I am a queen," I reminded Dwayne. He gave me a grin. "Well you deserve to be one," That startled me. "I guess," I muttered, drowning my sorrows into the cup of coffee. 

"You can't guess. You got to know. The Corporation doesn't treat you like they should… They feed you drugs and alcohol…" Dwayne said on a more serious tone. He sat down next to me. "Why, all of a sudden do you care? Yesterday you didn't give a fuck." I said. I hoped it didn't come out the wrong way.

Dwayne took a deep breath. "Well, last night, I made a discovery. I found out that-" A sudden crash interrupted him. "WHAT THE HELL?" Jean shouted. I screamed and jumped up, knocking my breakfast to the floor. "Woah, man, calm down!" Dwayne answered.

Jean growled. "Calm down? CALM DOWN! You want me to calm down? At the party last night, did you know how worried I was that I couldn't find Ally? And then I hear that you took her home." I stepped up to the plate. "Listen, Jean. How worried could you be when you're stoned?" 

"And what were you?" He asked, pulling me to him by grabbing my arm. I slapped him. "You fed me into your trap! You only used me as some sex toy! You and Vince! Get away from me!" I shouted, trying to break free. Jean looked into my eyes. "I was stupid… I was foolish. I used you for something I shouldn't have. I can honestly say I love you." 

Maybe he did have a point… Then, all of a sudden, Dwayne spoke up. "Well, that makes two of us." I stared at him. "What?" I whispered. Dwayne sighed. "Ally, I love you. I realized it last night. That's what I was trying to say before Jean walked in." I stared from both men. 

"You want me to choose?" I asked. They both nodded. "I can't choose. That's ridiculous!" Both men growled. "You and me- ON RAW!" Jean shouted. Dwayne nodded. "You're on." 


	6. The Dinner Date

"Keep Your Finger off the Switch"  ****

"Keep Your Finger off the Switch" 

Chapter Six- A Dinner Date 

"So… Where is Jean taking you?" Stephanie asked me, as I put on my earrings. "I don't know. He told me to meet him in the lobby of the hotel. He didn't say anything more." I had agreed to go on a date with Jean. Maybe it's because I can't stand begging, or maybe because my head in spinning in confusion.

Yes, I was extremely confused. You know, with choosing and the whole Dwayne and Jean triangle thing. While Dwayne was a sweet man, maybe Jean was being sincere. I have never seen Jean so emotional. But maybe he is just a very good actor… 

"Are you ready?" Stephanie whined, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded hastily and grabbed the sparkling black bag that matched my long, sleek black dress. "All right, I am ready." Stephanie grinned. "Jean is going to die!" I grinned. "You think?" I added hopefully. 

"None of that morbid humor we are all so fond of," Stephanie said, not at all amused. I rolled my eyes. "All right, wish me luck. Not that I'll need it." Stephanie sighed. "Go, go… Don't keep him waiting." 

"We wouldn't want to do THAT, would we?" I asked, shuffling out of the door. Ouch! Damn heels… I hate heels with all of my life and I hardly ever wore them. Until I joined the WWF. And I told Vince that my feet blister up badly in heels… Did he listen? Nope. He just ranted and raved about me not wanting to have sex appeal. 

This job keeps getting better and better, eh? 

*

As the elevator took me to my destination, I looked around. This time was when the superstars were going out to eat, coming back in from eating, or just mingling. You get the picture. I didn't see Jean anywhere. He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago.

"Hey!" I called. Stacy Carter came over. "Yeah?" I commented on how pretty she looked and then said, "you haven't seen Jean, anywhere, have you?" Stacy sighed. "I was hoping you weren't going to ask me that. Jean was arrested earlier for possession." 

"What?" I screamed. Stacy sighed. "He's in the police station. He's out on fifty thousand dollar bail." I rubbed my head. "Son of a bitch… I got to go to the police station." I ran out, shrieking all the way because of my fucking shoes. 

"Jean-Paul Levesque," I said, exasperated. The cop behind the desk flipped his keys and led me to Jean's cell. "Well, well, well," I said, circling the cell. "This is not my idea of a romantic date, Jean." I said, a bit hurt. "You promised me you were going to ditch the drugs." 

Jean nodded. "I know, Al. I am so sorry… It's hard. I tried." I sighed. I could have sworn a tear fell down my cheek. "Try harder." He nodded. "For you." I smiled just a tiny bit. I looked down out my shoes. Oh my god. I think I just fell for Jean-Paul Levesque. 


	7. Sneaky, Sneaky

"Keep Your Finger off the Switch" ****

"Keep Your Finger off the Switch"

Chapter Seven- Sneaky, Sneaky

"Mr. Levesque," The head cop said, "you're free to go." Jean nodded. Sweat dripped down his head. As the unlocked his cell, he jumped right into my arms. "Thank you, Ally, thank you," He said repeatedly, stroking my hair. I nodded. "Don't thank me," I whispered. He looked into my eyes. "I need to. You saved my life. You know, I know I am selfish and sick with all of this drug shit." 

I blinked a few more tears out of my eyes. "Then why do you do it?" I asked. Jean shrugged. "Obsession, addiction… I am trying to get help, Ally. I really am. I am doing this for you. If anybody else asked me to stop, I would tell them to fuck off. But for you, I would do it. But for you, I would do anything in this world. I would risk my life if it meant for you to be protected." 

I stared at him, a tiny smile playing my lips. "You would do anything for me?" I asked. Before we kissed, Jean whispered, "anything." 

*

"So what happened when he was released?" Stephanie asked, painting a toenail a bright yellow. "Well," I sang, yanking a brush through my hair, "he said about how we was going to stop for me, and how he was going to do anything for me if I ever asked. Then we kissed." 

Stephanie groaned. "No! You can't kiss! He can't fall in love with you!" I looked at her. "Why not?" Stephanie moaned. "Then that means we lose our two best drug buddies and Jean deals for us! He gets us everything!" 

"Stop being selfish, Steph," I said, putting my brush down. "You're the 'Billion Dollar Princess'! Why don't you deal for yourself if you're such of a high class royalty?" Steph pursed her lips. "Shut up, Ally." I shrugged innocently. "Just a suggestion." Stephanie sighed. "Whatever. Do you want some tea? I was going to make myself some."

Stephanie walked to the kitchen, trying to remember where she put her teabags. She reached up for the high cupboard and took out two. She set the stove on and boiled the water in her kettle. While that was boiling, she took out two pieces of lemon. In her dishwasher, Stephanie took a blue cup and a pink cup. Everything was ready… Well, almost.

Stephanie peered into the kitchen, where Ally was channel surfing. Reaching down below in a drawer, Stephanie pulled out some LSD. The kettle screamed, meaning it was ready, and Stephanie poured a full cup of tea into the pink cup, dropped a teabag and a lemon, and did the same thing to a blue cup. But inside the blue cup, she also dropped more LSD there than she should have. Whoever had that cup was going to OD. 

Stephanie, holding the two cups, pranced back into the room, and handed Ally the blue cup. 


	8. In The End - The Finale

Untitled Normal Page

**"Keep Your Finger off the Switch"**

**Chapter Eight- In the End- The Finale**

****

"Thanks, Stephanie," I said, grabbing the blue cup. I was a little cold from the draft in my hotel room, but it was even colder in Stephanie's house. I grabbed the mug and the warmth spread through my arms and down my body. Taking a long sip, I noticed Stephanie was staring at me. 

"Is everything okay, Steph?" I asked, uncertainly. Stephanie broke out of her devious trance and smiled. "What? Oh, yeah, I am fine. Go on Drink your tea. You look cold." I nodded. "Because I am." I took another long sip. I was almost half done. "Steph, this tastes different," I noticed. 

Stephanie looked alarmed. "What?" I just shrugged. "You didn't put LSD in it, did you? Ha, ha." I laughed. With another long gulp, I finished the tea. Every last drop. Stephanie looked very satisfied. "Maybe it's because I use different tea bags." Stephanie nodded. "Probably." Taking the two cups, she walked back into the kitchen. 

I smiled. The warm tea made me feel the same way when Jean had kissed me. I lay back on the couch, flexing my head around Stephanie's throw pillows. Wait a minute. My stomach was lurching, back and forth. It was doing flip-flops. My mouth filled up with spit, as if I was about to throw up. 

"STEPHANIE!" I called, grabbing my stomach. I heard pots and pans clash, and crash. Stephanie ran into the kitchen. "What the hell happened?" Stephanie asked me, picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom. "My fucking stomach," I moaned. I freely vomited as I reached the toilet. 

"What the fuck was in that tea?" I asked, wiping my mouth with a towel. "Teabags and lemon! Are you allergic to lemon?" Stephanie screamed, patting my back as I threw up some more. My head began to spin. Stephanie's face turned into an ugly, creepy monster. I screamed and threw my arms over my head. 

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I screamed. "Turn back!" I shouted. Stephanie arched an eyebrow. "What?" I screamed. My stomach was lurching, and I knew I wasn't finished throwing up. I was sweaty and hot, and I fell back, my head hit the sink, and everything went black. 

*

"She's in very critical condition." The doctor told Stephanie, Jean, Dwayne, and Shane. "You!" Dwayne screamed. He took Stephanie by the shirt. "You fucking whore! You did this to her! You fed her LSD! She's going to OD!" Jean calmed Stephanie and Dwayne down. "I am sorry," Stephanie cried. 

"It was just a joke! I didn't know she was going to OD!" Stephanie was sobbing and her tears stained Jean's shirt. "Mr. McMahon? Mr. Levesque? Mr. Johnson? Miss McMahon?" The doctor came in. All of my "friends" turned their head. "Ally is slowly slipping She has enough life to stay on for about another hour. She requests your presence." 

The four of them stepped into the room. Stephanie was hysterical. "Ally! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to kill you!" I blinked, but it took a lot out of me. "You? You do this to me you fucking bitch?" Jean calmed me down. "Shush, shush," He stroked my hair. "Shush It's okay."

I shook my head. As I did, some hair fell out. "It's not okay I'm dying right now." I felt my heart stop. I turned blue. It started again, slowly. As I took my last breath, I thought, _in the end, the WWF killed me. Like I knew it would. _


End file.
